Let's give them something to talk about
by heartbreakingXbreathtaking
Summary: Caitlyn is starting to wonder if there isn't something to what Mitchie is saying about her and Nate.


-1I got a request to do something on Nate and Caitlyn. I've never even thought about it before but once the idea was in my head I could not get it out (not that I tried that hard). So anyway, this is loosely based on the song "Something to talk about" by Bonnie Raitt. So obviously I don't own that. And sadly I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. And since she's the one who put the idea in my head I like to dedicate this to CaitlynGeller2009. Also, this takes place at Camp Rock, maybe second summer or something. So here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlyn Geller bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, trying to shut the rest of the world out. Not that it was working all that well, but Caitlyn Geller had never been one to give up easily. She took a second to take in what was going on around her. There was Jason chasing a bird, as usual. Seriously, that guy need some major therapy, Caitlyn thought to herself. There were also Ella who was obsessing over witch lip-gloss to wear. Of course, to everyone else they looked exactly the same. Tess and Peggy were down by the lake and Caitlyn heard them scream as Sander and Barron threw them into the water. Caitlyn couldn't help but smile when she saw Tess resurface, her hair clinging to her head. Even though they had gotten a lot closer lately she still felt a tiny spark of malicious pleasure when she heard Tess whine about the state of her hair. That smile quickly faded when she heard Shane and Mitchie fool around somewhere behind her. Although she was happy for her friends she sometimes wished that they would keep the PDA on a minimum. Seeing Shane and Mitchie sucking faces was not something Caitlyn was very found of. But since they were behind her she didn't have to watch. But she could hear them and that was bad enough. Their heavy breathing and Mitchies occasional giggles and squeals was not very inspirational. And what Caitlyn needed right now was inspiration. She was trying to put her newest music piece together and it was only two days until final Jam. This year she had decided to do something on her own, even though she was helping Mitchie with hers. Anyway, she needed inspiration but with everything going on around her that was not going to happen anytime soon. She supposed she could move somewhere else but she was here first and it was a matter of principals. Besides, it wouldn't have been a problem if someone hadn't broken her headphones. That very someone who at this very second came walking towards her. Nate Brown. He had obviously grown tired of Ella and her constant jab about her lip-gloss, and decided that he was going to keep her company. Oh, the joy! Caitlyn prepared to do some major ignoring on her part as the curly-haired boy took his seat in the grass beside her.

"Hey Caity!" Her eyes didn't shift from the screen of her computer. She heard him sigh. "Come on, I said I was sorry! And I'm gonna buy you new ones, I swear!" She rolled her eyes but let herself steel a glance at him. He did look sincere. And so hot. With those dark curls, those lips and those brown, brown eyes. How could she stay mad at him? Caitlyn shook her head to try to snap out of the dace that this boy seemed to put her in lately.

"Fine, but I'm going with you when you buy them." His hand flew up to his heart and a look of fake hurt came upon his face.

"Caitlyn Geller! I'm hurt! Don't you trust me?" She shook her head so that her light brown curls bounced.

"Nope!" Now it was his time to roll his eyes but a small smile played upon his lips. She returned her gaze to her computer but was suddenly very much aware of his present. Of the heat his body radiated. Her eyes drifted back to him but quickly retreated when his brown eyes met her green. Her mind went back to the previous conversation that she had with Mitchie, Ella, Tess and Peggy earlier that same day. The girls had all been her and Mitchies cabin and the subject had been, like so many times before, boys. After the others had discussed their relationships they had all turned to Caitlyn. Mitchie had, with a mischievous look in her eyes, asked Caitlyn if something was going on between her and Nate. Caitlyn, who had lost count of the times Mitchie had asked her that exact question, had replied as she always did. That her and Nate were friends, nothing more. But Mitchie had just smiled, shook her head and said what she always said. That Caitlyn and Nate stared a little to long, that they stood just a little to close and that everybody saw it. Caitlyn had simply replied that she didn't know what Mitchie was talking about. But now that she stole a glance at Nate once again she couldn't help but think, what if she was wrong? What if everybody was seeing something they didn't. What if Nate got the same feeling when they touched, a tingling sensation that spread to the entire body? Did her smile fill him with joy? Had he ever wondered how her lips would feel against his? God knows she had. Well, Caitlyn had never been the type of girl to wait around for a guy to make a move. If she wanted something, she went for it. And she suddenly she realized something. She wanted Nate. She turned to Nate with a small smirk forming on her face. He felt her eyes on him and looked up from the blade of grass he'd been playing with. When he saw her smirk he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The smirk didn't leave her face as she moved a little bit closer to him.

"Have you ever wondered…" She let her voice die out as she moved even closer. He swallowed when he noticed how close they now were.

"Wondered about what?" She leaned over and let her breath caress his cheek as she whispered.

"About us." She heard him catch his breath. The smirked widened. He did feel the same, or he did feel something at least. That was good.

"What do you mean?" He sounded nervous. Caitlyn shrugged and he turned to face her.

"You know."

"No, I don't know. Please enlighten me." She let out a small laugh. He could be so clueless at times. But that was ok, she was happy to clue him in.

"Well, Mitchie recons that there's something between us." He leaned his head to the side and watched her with interest.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Really. He leaned in closer with a smile on his face. On those beautiful lips. The same lips that was very, very close now. Her ability to speak was seriously being affected.

"And is Mitchie right? Is there something between us?" he was so close she could feel his breath against her lips. It was mixing with hers. Focus Caitlyn, focus! He just asked you a very important question. Don't make a fool out of yourself now! Suddenly Caitlyn didn't feel all that confident anymore. But she didn't want him to know that. So she put a light smile on her face and looked into those hypnotizing eyes of his.

"Maybe." She let one hand slip up to grasp his neck and play with his hair. "There's only one way to find out." She continued. His hand snake around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"And how, Ms Geller, do you propose we do that?" Caitlyn smirked again. The other around them were long forgotten. Neither of them noticed that Ella had stopped applying lip-gloss, Tess, Peggy, Sander and Baron had come up from the lake and Mitchie and Shane had stopped kissing and all were now watching intently. Curious as to what was going to happen next. But Caitlyn and Nate couldn't care less. They both had a smile on their faces as they leaned in even closer. Their lips where now inches apart. Just before she closed the gap Caitlyn whispered:

"Let's give them something to talk about."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, my first Naitlyn. Yay! It was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be. So, what do you think? You better like it since I spent my valuable study time on this. Lol, just kidding! Well not about the study time thing… Well, I'm rambaling so I'm just gonna quit now.


End file.
